It's Okay To Cry
by LizzyLori
Summary: (Astrid is pretty OOC) Why did he cause her this... Feeling? Why was it when her was in danger she cried? Why did he not notice?


Astrid Hofferson does not cry

Yes, sometimes her eyes might water but the little, salty drops of water don't ever get close to spilling out. Even if they did, which was next to impossible, she would make sure no one will ever see them or evidence that they were there because Astrid Hofferson does not cry.

That was, untill Hiccup showed up

The morning after the raid when Hiccup swore he hit a Night Fury she felt the back of her throat burn and her vision started to blur after she gave him a disappointed look then walked back to her home. She quickly blinked the tears away and cleared her throat saying it was because she was running around a lot so her mouth was getting dry when her mother asked about it.

That day she repeated the same sentence over and over in her head

When the Gronkle was directly in front of Hiccup preparing to finish him off, Astrid almost gasped. What surprised her more than that was the reason why she didn't, she stopped breathing for those few seconds. She couldn't find the air to suck in for her to gasp, she simply stopped breathing. She could hear, and feel, her heart beating in her ears. The back of her throat burned and her eyes watered. Before she could blink away the tears, Gobber pulled the beast away from Hiccup. Astrid shook her head and remembered how to breath, the burning left and her eyes cleared.

She didn't sleep much that night remembering the sentence she kept repeating to herself from a few days ago

The day they fought the Nadder was different. The burning in her throat was there, but the small drops of water that was usually with it didn't show up, but there was a reason for that. She was too angry. It was when she hit the dragon with her axe/Hiccup's shield. She didn't allow the tears to form, she went straight to yelling at the idiot causing them.

When the sentence that had invaded her mind returned after the ordeal, she grunted and went to go get the rest of the wood off of her axe

After the Zippleback was released, she was determined. Determined to dowse the right head at the right time. Determined to not let the village idiot to get to her this time. And no matter how much she wanted to ignore it, determined to make sure Hiccup was safe. When the said boy was in front of the huge beast, the framiliar feeling in her throat came back. Her eyes were about to get too bright but before they did she, and everyone for that matter, saw something they never expected. The two-headed beast was being backed into its cage but Hiccup without even touching it.

The next few days went like that. Hiccup doing unexplainable things to the dragons and Astrid about to cry every time, she hated it. Not only was he taking away the thing she had trained for her whole life, he was making her cry in the process, and she didn't have an explanation for either!

When he won the honor of killing the Nightmare, she broke. While everyone was cheering for Hiccup and following him around, she went into the forest looking for evidence. She saw him go there everyday, there had to be something around her that would explain everything. She didn't stop the tears from pouring down her face as she searched though she was hating it. It was pathetic, crying. Astrid Hofferson, tough Viking warrior, crying for a boy.

Then she stumbled upon a beaten path and smiled to herself wiping the tears away; she was finally gonna find everything out

When she was on the back of a dragon, a Night Fury dragon, she clutched Hiccup with everything she had. She felt the burn creep it's way onto the back of her throat. She was gonna cry because of fear, behind Hiccup, on the back of a dragon, over a hundred feet in the air. No way. She wasn't thinking, sheer stubbornness took over. She was not going to cry. She yelled an apology, silently begging this to be over so she didn't cry.

When she opened her eyes, she wasn't expecting to she such a beautiful sight

After she had kissed his cheek and was halfway through the forest did the tears come. There wasn't a burn though, that's when she found out these were the tears of happiness her mother had told her about. She didn't mind them too much. That night, she lay away in her bed thinking about the sentence that had been engraved in her mind from when Hiccup shot Toothless down.

_"Why do I care so much?"_

__Why did he cause her this... Feeling? Why was it when her was in danger she cried? Why did he not notice?

Realization hit her at full force. She smiled, a true, genuine smile that would put the brightest stars to shame. She didn't mind the tears as the began to cascade down her cheeks. In that moment, she forgot about Hiccup having to kill a Nightmare the next day. She forgot about the 'Queen Bee' of dragons. She forgot all of her worries. She had her answer and that's all that mattered.

_"Because I love him."_

__From that day forth, as long as no one saw her (except Hiccup... Sometimes that is), she didn't mind crying. Hiccup managed to prove to her its ok to love someone and have feelings for someone without saying anything to her.


End file.
